My Friend Sparkle
by DragonMaster77
Summary: First MLP story for me. A normal human discovers while walking his dog a weakened Twilight Sparkle who was tranported after fighting a revived King Sombra, now the man has to keep Twilight safe while she tries to regain her magic all while the man learns more about friendship as he helps. (Sneak peak of the story avalible, feedback will affect if the story will go ahead or not.)
1. Sneak Peak

**Disclamer: I only own myself and the dog, Twilight and MLP belong to Hasbro**

* * *

**My Friend Sparkle sneak peak**

We see the Alicorn amulet and visions fly around showing casing an epic battle between the bearers of the elements of harmony and a somehow Revived Sombra.

A male voice is head saying "Wait, Sombra survived and gained the Alicorn Amulet?"

"Yes" Twilight's voice is heard saying as a vision show cases the alicorn princess of Friendship and the dark unicorn firing a blast Twilight said "The last attack we brought on each other has drained all my power, leaving me with no magic."

"And it brought you…here?" The male said as a flash happens and showing a human 22 year old holding a leash for a black Labrador in a field talking to Twilight Sparkle who is lying in the grass weakly.

"Yes" Twilight said nodding

"Well…I have no words on what to say" The male said

We now come to the male and Twilight in a home and he said showing her around "It's not much but I guess till you somehow recover your powers you can stay."

We see a news report and the news reader said "America is suffering major blackouts but no clue as to how to explain what is causing them."

"You think you're blast brought him too?" The male said as we see a showing with green eyes with purple mist laughs evilly.

"I just…never really had a drive to socialize with others much…" The male said sitting in the park with Twilight.

"Sometimes we have to look deep inside ourselves in order to find the courage to step into the unknown." Twilight said as we see the male standing in front of Sombra to stop him hurting the injured Twilight in a convention hall and beside him were other convention goers and the glow of their unity begin to fill Twilight with the power

"You know…I never thought I would say this…." The male said as he and Twilight hug "But Twilight I can say this with confidence…" We see a picture of the male and Twilight smiling "You're my friend Sparkle."

(Hope you liked this, I did in the format if it were a trailer just to show case what kind of story this would be, feedback will effect if I actually do this or not, the male is me so the main story will take place in the UK mostly and a lot of my own life is used for this character so don't judge him too harshly please)


	2. Prologue: Not an Average Day

The first chapter of my MLP story. Please remember the main human character is based off me so before criticizing him for something please reamember all facts about him is true with me.

Disclaimer: I do noy own Twilight Sparkle or MLP

* * *

**Prologue: Not an Average Day**

Our story begins in a small town in a simple house located in the UK. There lived a normal average young man named Alex. Alex was a black haired man with brown eyes and a bit on the overweight side.

He wore black pants, a grey t-shirt and a digital watch on his right wrist or that is what he will as at the moment he is in bed asleep

Now Alex doesn't live alone he has his mother and younger brother but at the moment they are both on holiday, his brother in Spain with his dad as a treat for finishing High School this year and his mother on a holiday in Cornwall.

Alex wasn't alone as is revealed when something nudged him. He opens his eyes to see the face of a black Labrador who then licks his face "Okay, okay Jake I'm up" He gets out of bed and dressed after a quick shower and heads downstairs.

In the kitchen he gets the dog his food first before sorting himself out some cereal and eats it. He browses the cartoon channels true he may be 22 but he finds enjoyment in these shows one was of course My Little Pony. Now Alex wasn't the biggest brony, he hasn't seen every episode or bought any of the merchandise but he still liked the show and read some of the fanfictions about the ponies and even watched some of the fan animations and listened to a few songs through he avoids animations and stories that were very dark.

The messages it brings about friendship was another thing Alex liked about MLP. He did have friends but wasn't very social due to his learning difficulty but he was working his best to fix that.

That is probably why Alex found Twilight Sparkle to be one of his favourite ponies, when the show started Twilight wasn't a very social pony but instead of it being a learning difficulty it was her own choice but after the first two episodes Twilight began to accept her new friends and achieved so much with that, but the achievement of making friends who meet up and talk with is what Alex would want to have someday but the fear of not have the same interests as those friends holds him back.

Alex looks outside and sees it was a nice sunny day with no chance of rain by the look of it. He then puts his empty bowl and spoon in the dish washer and looks to Jake and said "Shall we go for a walkies?" This got Jake excited when he heard that last word.

Alex gets his sunglasses on and puts Jake on the lead. After getting some bags in his pocket he locks up the house and heads down the street to the field where Jake was usually taken for his walks. Once there and it a good spot Alex let Jake off the lead for him to have a nice run.

It was still morning so not many people were out yet walking their dogs. Alex just walks after Jake while he runs to trees and sniffs them. Alex sighs and wonders what to do next. However he then notices Jake stop before running to an area concealed by trees.

"Jake?!" Alex calls out but the dog doesn't come back. "Jake!" He runs in moving the tree branches to easily pass them and stops as he notices what Jake found and it shocked him.

There lying on the ground unconscious being sniffed by Jake…was a living, breathing and unconscious Twilight Sparkle….


	3. Chapter 1: in the real world?

**Disclaimer: I only own myself and the dog**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Twilight…in the real world?**

Alex couldn't fully believe his eyes when he saw, and she was actually there as he could see Jake stiffing at her trying to determine what she was.

He decided to check if he was dreaming and slapped himself but no he was fully awake and this was real. Jake then licked Twilight's cheek and she stirred. Acting fast Alex moved and put Jake back on the leash and pulls him back.

Twilight raised her head and said still grogy "Spike is there a leak in the…roof?" She then realized she wasn't in her castle bedroom but in a field under some trees. She looks around and then noticed the human and dog, the former looking mighty confused.

"Oh…hi…listen don't be freaked out I know what you are and I can tell you I am not dangerous" Twilight said thinking Alex was shocked to see a purple talking pony with a horn and wings and he previous adventures in a world she thought was this one made her aware of humans.

"Oh don't worry…I know who you are Twilight…" Alex still trying to get over the fact he was talking to Twilight Sparkle the princess of Friendship.

"Wow…so the similarities are noticble well…I'm glad you know who I am but…could you tell me how to get to Canterlot High from here?" Twilight asked knowing that Canterlot High is where she can get help.

"Oh…err…you see…Canterlot High…doesn't exist" Alex said and seeing the shocked look on the Alicorn he explained "Look this world you're in…is very different from the human world you have previously visited. But that can wait what I want to know is how you got here?"

"Well…you see it started two days ago, I received a letter from Cadence and Shinning Armour saying that dark crystals were forming and leading to the Everfree Forest, these crystals matched the ones Sombra could create." Twilight explained "Then after two days of trying to both locate the cause and how Sombra could have survived if it was him Zecora rushed to in and warned me the Alicorn Amulet had been taken but the warning came too late."

"Wait…so I can guess…you're saying Sombra somehow survived and gained control of the Alicorn Amulet?" Alex asked connecting the dots

"Yes, exactly" Twilight said surprised by how he was knowledgeable on her world "Me and my friends fought him but with his own magic combined with the amulet he was unstoppable he then said he was going to gain more power and prepared another blast. I shot one of my own at him and the two collided. But that last attack drained all my magic."

"And that brought you…here?" Alex asked so far following what she was saying

"Yes" Twilight said nodding "That would be my guess to how I am here."

"Well…I have no words on what to say" Alex said trying to fully grasp the situation. He then looked at his watch it was five past nine other people will be starting to get up.

"How about you explain to me how you know so much about me and Equestria?" Twilight asked as she gets up a bit weak but she was able to stand.

"I will but…I think it's best we get you out of the open, I don't want to many people knowing you're here, I'll lead you to my home, can you walk?"

"Yes…I can but don't go to fast" Twilight said to him

"Don't tell me that tell him" Alex joked and motioning to Jake, it was an age old question who walks who between man and dog. "I'm Alex by the way and this is Jake."

"It's nice to meet you both, I would introduce myself but you already seem to know I'm Twilight Sparkle"

"I do but it's still nice to meet you Twilight" Alex said smiling and begins to head home leading the Alicorn princess with him and keeping an eye out for anyone coming out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please read and review it but no flames please. Also I am open to suggestions


End file.
